Fit For A Princess
by RebelliousRedhead
Summary: Fit for a princess began as a one shot but became a full story soon after. Kristoff is considering finally proposing to Anna but feels inadequate. Elsa takes it upon herself to help Kristoff finally make an honest woman of her sister. Lots of sibling love as well as cute Kristanna stuff :)
1. Heirlooms

The palace stables were always so warm and comfortable. So much so, that Kristoff would curl up in the hay loft in an afternoon after grooming Sven, for a bit of shut eye. It's not that Anna wasn't great or anything, she was just always chattering…constantly. Sometimes, Kristoff considered taking a leaf out of Elsa's book and saying "I've got a lot of work to do Anna, I'll catch up with you later" before gliding off down the corridor. In such instances, Anna would then turn to Kristoff and beam at him, and quickly come up with an activity for them to do. With it being spring again, there were plenty of things Anna liked to do. She would drag him down to the duck pond in the grounds to see all the ducklings; she would take him on walks in the forest just outside the grounds, she would help him groom Sven and she would take him on countless tours of the palace, forgetting which bits she had and hadn't already shown him. Kristoff took it all in good grace. As long as Anna was happy, he was happy.  
Today, Elsa had a free afternoon and so she promised the time to Anna. So Kristoff had an afternoon of peace and quiet to himself. He lay back in the hay with his arms behind his head and put his hat over his eyes, chewing on a strand of the straw thoughtfully. It was April, three more months and he would have been with Anna for an entire year. _A whole year_, thought Kristoff, _that time has flown by._  
He had noticed the frequent glances from Elsa when Anna would gush about her feelings towards him in front of everyone. It made him blush mainly; Anna was always very open about everything. _After being shut out for all those years, who can blame her? _But Elsa's looks made him very aware of what was going through the queens, and everyone else's minds.  
Sure, he'd thought about it, but after the fiasco with Hans last year, he wasn't sure if that would be what Anna wanted. She may be bright and bubbly for the most part, but he had witnessed her at her most vulnerable, her weakest. She was still pretty shook up about it all. She talked in her sleep a lot. Plus, right now, there was no way he could afford a ring fit for a princess.  
He heard the door to the stables go and Sven snort a greeting to someone. Looks like the peace and quiet was about to be over.  
"Hi boy!" the female voice chuckled, it was not Anna.  
Kristoff sat up "Your majesty?" he called.  
"It's just Elsa, to you" she replied. Kristoff scurried to the ladder and, not very gracefully, jumped down them and turned so he was face to face with the queen.  
"Where's Anna?" Kristoff asked immediately, noticing the obvious quiet around them.  
Elsa chuckled again  
"Baking" she told him.  
"Not again" he groaned, putting his face in his hands, making Elsa laugh more.  
Anna had convinced the kitchen staff to teach her to make desserts. They had agreed and the week before Elsa and Kristoff were called to the dining room to find the extremely long table laden with chocolate treats. Olaf, the little snowman, was already sitting at the table, a napkin tied around his neck smiling happily at them both.  
"Ta-Dah!" Anna had called from behind them, covered from head to toe in flour and cocoa powder.  
"Anna! Your dress!" Elsa had cried.  
"Oh it'll wash out" Anna said waving a hand at her sister before grabbing us both and pulling us into the dining room with her.  
"You made all of this?" Kristoff asked, counting at least eight cakes on the table, two of them with three tiers, not to mention at least fifty little buns and brownies.  
"Well I had a little help from the staff" she smiled "what do you think?"

"It looks wonderful, Anna" Elsa said.  
"Can we eat yet?" Olaf asked.  
"Of course!" Anna said "Tuck in" she told Elsa and Kristoff.

Kristoff had never eaten so much chocolate in his entire life. He felt awful for the rest of the day and night. Since then, he wanted to avoid chocolate at any cost.  
"It's the only way I could get any peace to talk to you" Elsa said, bringing Kristoff back from the sickly memory.  
"Peace to talk to me?" Kristoff asked "what about?"

Elsa glanced at Sven and back at Kristoff, beckoning him to follow her. They made their way back up to the castle and towards the wing where the queen and princess both slept. There was a room at the end of the corridor that housed Anna's bedroom that Kristoff had never been in. Anna purposely left it out of her many tours and he had never wished to ask her why, she obviously wanted to avoid it. Elsa took a key from her pocket and unlocked the door.

"Don't tell Anna you've been in here" Elsa said "even she won't enter"

Kristoff nodded slowly in silence and followed Elsa in. It was another bedroom. The walls were a dark purple colour with dark wooden flooring. The centre of the room held a large mahogany four poster bed, with white drapes and a deep green bed linen. Directly across from the door was a window, with a dressing table and large chair blocking it as well as thick green drapes that matched the bed linen. The wall opposite the bed held a huge mahogany wardrobe and chest of drawers. Everything was draped in the purple and green, Arendelle's colours. The most noticeable thing about the room however was how it looked untouched. A thick layer of dust covered everything, including the bedding, all except the chair near the window, which Kristoff noticed had small icicles clinging to the underside of the arms.

"This was our parents room" Elsa explained, gesturing around her "Anna has never set foot in here since, well, I'm sure you're aware". Kristoff didn't need an explanation, everyone had been aware of the king and queens untimely deaths, even loners like him. Elsa sat herself in the chair by the window while Kristoff remained uncomfortable, in the door way. She beckoned him into the room and he moved carefully, ensuring he didn't knock into any of the untouched furniture.

"I wanted to talk to you privately" Elsa said "somewhere Anna wouldn't hear. I figured this would be the best place. I like to sit in here sometimes to think".

_That explains the icicles,_ thought Kristoff.

She got up and closed the door before moving back to face him. He removed his hat and was playing with it in his hands, nervously.

"What are your intentions with Anna?" Elsa demanded. _At least she was straight to the point, _Kristoff thought.

"What do you mean?" he asked

"You've been together almost a year" she said softly "many royals would have been married already. I know you are different to others, but I will not allow Anna to live in sin"

"What? Oh no! I haven't - I mean – we haven't!" Kristoff began, and Elsa smiled and held up a hand to stop him.

"Good" she said "I knew you were a decent man, Kristoff. But I must know; are you planning on moving this relationship forward at any point?"

Kristoff looked at the ground.

"I'd thought about it" he mumbled.

"That's good" Elsa said, smiling.

"It's just, after the whole mess with Hans; I didn't think Anna would want that"

"You are not Hans. Anna knows that. We all do. What Anna wants is you, heaven knows she tells me enough" Elsa chuckled "there is nothing in this world that would make her refuse you"

"Elsa, she's a princess, and I'm just…"

"The love of her life?" Elsa finished, folding her arms across her chest and raising her eyebrows.

"I can't even afford a decent ring for her!" Kristoff said, running a hand through his hair, frustrated.

"Not a problem" Elsa said, moving towards the dresser behind Kristoff and opening the drawers. She dug through for a moment and pulled out a small red box. She opened it, smiled at the contents and closed it again, taking Kristoff's hand and placing the box in to his palm.

He opened it slowly and gazed down at the most beautiful, expensive looking ring he had ever seen.

"It was our mothers" Elsa said "My father gave it to her on her twenty-first birthday"

He studied the ring, watching the light bouncing off the diamond from the sun shining through the window. It was truly breath taking.

"White gold, 3 carat diamond" Elsa added "simple yet still fit for a princess, very "Anna", in my opinion."

Kristoff looked at her "I can't give her this. She can't even come into the room"

"I think it might be exactly what Anna needs" Elsa said.

Kristoff thought about it. With this ring, Anna will be able to think of her parents, and the love they shared for one another, without setting foot in to the bedroom, the last place she had seen them alive from what she had told him, and Elsa was right, the ring was very "Anna" indeed.

"When should I give it to her?" Kristoff asked.

"When the time feels right" Elsa said with a smile.

Kristoff closed the lid of the box with a small snap and put it in his pocket.

"Thank you Elsa, for everything" he said, smiling at the queen.

"We're family now" she said, squeezing his hand "Now come on, I'm sure Anna has made something delicious for us"

Kristoff groaned as he followed a giggling Elsa out of the room.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: So this started out as a little one shot focusing on Kristoff and Elsa's relationship. I always believed that Elsa would be very over protective of Anna, but when i was writing this, it just felt very natural that Elsa would approve of Kristoff. Anyway, i'm just fine tuning chapter two then it'll be up along with three and four that are ready to go :)**

**Please review, give me your opinions and if you have any ideas, I am happy to listen.**


	2. Wonderfully Anna

**Authors Note: This one is super short, i know, it was just a filler to get to chapter three! So I do apologise, but three and four will be up later today and I guarantee they will be much better than this one!**

* * *

They were right, once again Anna had filled the table with baked goods.  
"Oh Anna" Elsa said, "It all looks divine but I have a dress fitting this afternoon, I'll bloat!"  
"Well you can have some after your fitting can't you?" Anna said, slightly disheartened.

"Absolutely" Elsa smiled, squeezing her sister's hand.

"I can't wait for the ball" Anna almost squealed "It's going to be so wonderful. I'm so glad we can have these again now that you're…" she stopped herself, blushing slightly, but Elsa smiled.

"I'm glad you're looking forward to it, Anna. I'm sure it will be a very memorable night" Elsa glanced over to Kristoff while Anna wasn't looking and nodded once, very slowly.

_The ball! _It seemed obvious to him now. He would take Anna away from the party, after she had danced as many dances as she could manage, they could go out onto one of the many balconies. _Anna always liked being outside_. And he would propose! At least he would have a few weeks to prepare what he was going to say and do at this rate.

Kristoff smiled back at Elsa and nodded in response.

"Hope you're hungry, Kristoff" Elsa teased as Anna grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the table.

"Starving" Kristoff said sarcastically, pulling a face at Elsa, before she chuckled and left the dining hall.

Kristoff sat across from Anna, watching her in amazement as she finished one brownie after the other, in a repetitive line until three quarters of the plate was empty. How she was as petite as she was, he would never understand.

"Anna?" he asked suddenly. She looked up, her cheeks stuffed with brownie and her eyes wide, making her look like a startled squirrel. He snorted at the sight of her and laughed down at his lap while she scowled and finished what was in her mouth.  
"What?" she asked when she was finished and he had stopped laughing.  
He suddenly remembered what he was about to say to her.  
"I wanted to talk to you about something?"

"Yes?" she asked.

He thought of all the things he was unsure of. Whether she was over Hans and what he did to her? Whether she ever even wanted to get married? And whether he was the one she wanted to be with for the rest of her life?

"Did you want to take Sven out later?" he settled with.

"Ooooh! Yes please" she said, beaming!

He smiled back at her, as she went back to the plate of brownies.

He was in trouble.

He sat back and watched her eat. There was something wonderfully attractive about a girl who ate, who didn't starve themselves in order to look pretty. She caught his gaze and swallowed her mouthful. The fact that she was a princess who ate was just unheard of.

"What is it?" she asked, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Nothing" he said, smiling back at her and raising an eyebrow.

"You're not eating" she commented.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you're doing enough of that for the both of us" he smirked.

She picked up the last brownie from the plate and looked around her. They were alone. In a flash she was up on the table, sliding over it and landing in his lap. She lost her balance for a moment, but he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her still.

"Open up!" she ordered, making him laugh and allowing her to shove the brownie in his mouth.

"That's better" she said, crossing her arms across her chest and smiling at him. He had to admit, her cooking skills were pretty good, she just made far too much of it.

"Don't forget to save some for Elsa" he said, his mouth full. She frowned at his lack of manners and he swallowed, looking at her apologetically.

"There'll be plenty left, she's not getting away that easy" Anna smirked.

Kristoff chuckled as he imagined Elsa's face at the mountain of food Anna would be leaving for her.

"Neither are you, for that matter" Anna added, a small bun in her hand this time "Come on!"

He groaned and let her feed him the bun, though as she was still sat on his lap, it made up for the fact he knew he would feel sick all day.


	3. Pep Talk

Kristoff stood in front of the mirror in his room in the palace. The suit Elsa had provided him with was very suave indeed; he had never felt so charming and sophisticated… and he hated it.

There was a knock on the bedroom door.

"It's open" Kristoff called.

Elsa appeared around the door, closing it behind her.

"All set?" she asked, grinning.

It was the night of the ball, and the night of the long awaited proposal. Elsa had been checking on him all day, ensuring there were no cold feet and that he hadn't lost the ring.

"I think so" he told her.

As if on cue she asked "Ring?"

He tapped the pocket on the inside of his jacket where the small red box sat happily along with a handkerchief from Elsa, as she had already assured him that Anna was a messy crier, and that she was guaranteed to bawl her eyes out.

Without warning, Elsa threw her arms around him, embracing him. He had never hugged the queen before. It was cold, but not unpleasantly so. He patted her back lightly.

"I'm so happy you found her on the mountains" she said "thank you for bringing her to me"

"Um, thanks for going ice crazy, so I could find her?" Kristoff said uncertainly, making Elsa laugh loudly.

"I guess you're right" she said "Just call me cupid!"

"Elsa?" Kristoff asked, seriously "What if she says no?"

"She won't say no" Elsa said confidently, stepping back to look him in the eye "I talked to her myself last week"

"You WHAT?!" Kristoff asked.

"Don't worry!" she said "she doesn't suspect a thing. I was very subtle"

"What did you say?" he asked her.

"She asked me if I ever planned on finding a king, so I flipped the question on to her. I asked if she would ever wish to marry"

"And she said?"

Elsa grinned from ear to ear, wider than Kristoff had ever seen from the queen, before finishing:

"Whenever he asks"

"They were her words?" Kristoff asked.

"The exact ones"

Kristoff felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders. Now all that was left were the butterflies he felt, worrying about screwing it up.

"I have to go find my sister" Elsa said "good luck" she told him, heading for the door.

"Elsa?" he called after her. She turned back to face him.

"Thank you" he said, with a smile "for accepting me and my lifestyle. I know a lot of the other dignitaries don't think I should be with Anna, but you have never said a bad word"

"You love Anna, and that's all I could ever ask of you" she smiled. Kristoff looked back in the mirror and smoothed his hair down slightly.

"Kristoff?" she asked.

"Yes?" he asked

"Thank you for accepting me and the monster I can be. I didn't ask to be this way. It's easier for Anna that you can accept me too"

"You're not a monster" he said smiling "you're just a bit of a loner" he joked, nudging her.

She laughed.

"I guess we have a lot in common" she said.

"I guess we do" he told her and she left, still chuckling.

* * *

Authors note: I liked writing this chapter, i feel a bit of a "bromance" brewing between Elsa and Kristoff. I apologise for the shortness but i didn't think i needed to add to this, it was a five minute conversation after all. So review, favourite and whatever and keep your eyes peeled for chapter 4, heading this way very very shortly :)


	4. Proposal

The ball was once again filled with complete strangers to Kristoff, and he considered bolting for the stables. But then the fanfare began and the doors opened, Elsa and Anna stepping forward. Anna looked breath taking, in an emerald green gown that was tight fitted until it billowed out at her waist, a real princess ball gown. She wore her hair up in an elegant knot, not unlike when she had first met him at the trading post, and as always she had that excitable grin plastered on her face. Of course, she would be in her element right now; so many people, so many open doors.

Her eyes met his across the dance floor and she blushed furiously, looking down at the floor; that Anna bravado slipping slightly as it did in their most private moments. Kristoff walked forwards to greet her as Elsa began speaking with her trade partners.

"You look beautiful" Kristoff told her.

"Thank you" Anna said, smiling.

"Care to dance, Princess?" he asked, sweeping into an exaggerated bow and making her giggle.

"Sir, it would be my pleasure" she replied, curtsying elegantly.

They began to waltz to the music, joined by several other couples.

They danced four dances before she was pulled away to dance with one of the parliamentary dignitaries. Kristoff wandered over to where Elsa was standing, discussing Arendelle's logging trade with a group of Swedish tradesmen.

"Ring?" she hissed in his ear.

He tapped the pocket, where he felt the ring box press against his chest.

"Good" she said "dinner will be served after this dance, and then the night is all yours"

Kristoff exhaled deeply.

"You'll be fine" she promised.

Kristoff watched Anna glide around the floor, very gracefully for a girl who earlier that day had crashed into a large suit of armour in the entrance hall. She was perfect, flawless, dazzling and he realised he couldn't wait any longer. This was the right moment,

"Elsa, can you get the band to play one more, I have to do this now"

"Now?" she asked

"You told me I'd know the right moment, this is it"

"Of course!" Elsa said, gliding over to the conductor.

Kristoff hurried over to Anna and her partner, tapping on his shoulder. He gracefully bowed away, leaving Anna and Kristoff alone.

"Couldn't keep away?" she joked.

"Pretty much" he said, taking her hand and pulling her towards the door.

"Where are we going?" she asked

"I want to show you something" he told her, leading her towards the nearest balcony doors.

It was a slightly chilly evening, even for the beginning of May, but it wasn't unbearable. He closed the doors behind them and Anna leant over the balcony, gazing out over the fjord and the forest. The north mountain was just visible, silhouetted in the moonlight.

_Perfect_, he thought, smiling.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Anna said, sighing slightly.

"Yes, you are" Kristoff said, it was the smarmiest thing to ever come out his mouth but Anna turned and smiled anyway.

"What did you want to show me?" she asked.

"Actually, it was more something I wanted to tell you" he said.

She stood, waiting, leaning against the edge of the balcony. Kristoff took a deep breath, this was it.

"Anna, I love you" he began "I really don't know where I would be without you"

"Probably on top of a mountain somewhere" she said, smirking slightly. Kristoff chuckled.

"True, but when I'm with you I'm on top of the entire world. You make me happier than I ever believed would be possible. There's not a single day that goes by that I don't want to be with you, you are my soul mate and I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

He fished in his pocket for the red box and pulled it out. Anna gasped and put her hands over her heart as he got down on one knee in front of her, opening the box "Princess Anna of Arendelle, will you marry me?" he asked.

The tears that had been brimming in her eyes spilled over and she smiled, the brightest she ever had before throwing herself on him.

"Yes, Yes, Yes!" she cried, covering him with kisses.

He laughed happily and clutched her tightly to him. She had said yes, she was his forever.

He pulled her off him gently and she knelt in front of him too so they were face to face and he slipped the ring on to her finger. She studied it for a moment and he held his breath.

"It's so beautiful" she told him "Where did you get it?"

"I think you should ask your sister" he told her smiling.

"Elsa knew?!" she gasped.

"Of course she did" Kristoff laughed "I couldn't have done this without her"

Anna smiled at Kristoff again before kissing him, passionately on the lips. He pulled the handkerchief out of his pocket and passed it to her. Elsa was right; Anna was a very messy crier.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: My favourite chapter so far. I love Anna and Kristoff. May take a little while to upload the next one, considering i haven't written it yet. I know what's going in it though so it wont be too long.**  
**Hope you're enjoying it so far, i do love a happy story :)**  
**Please review :)**


	5. Anxious

**Authors Note: I decided, for this chapter, to focus a little on Elsa, as she doesn't get enough attention in my stories. I imagine Elsa would be fairly anxious about change and would possibly fear it and so her anxiety is key in this chapter though she always puts on a brave face for her sister.**  
**I'm sorry its taken so long to update, I've had a lot of work to do but i should be back to writing a little more now. I hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you think.**

* * *

Elsa lay in her bed that night staring at the canopy of her four poster. She had left her balcony doors open and the breeze was helping her begin to relax, although she continued to chew her thumb anxiously and her other arm was wrapped around her own waist tightly as though holding herself together. Anna and Kristoff had joined the banquet late that evening and neither of them paid much attention to their food, which was a big deal for Anna. Instead, they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes and smiled happily.  
Anna had definitely accepted, that was obvious, though she did not wear her ring to the table, no doubt ensuring not to cause a dramatic scene amongst parliament and other royals from neighbouring kingdoms. Elsa was more than delighted that her baby sister was engaged and sharing the beautiful moment with her fiancé, but that's where Elsa's insecurities began; the sharing. This was the biggest moment of Anna's life so far, and she had not even told Elsa the good news. Instead, after the ball, Anna had completely disappeared. What if this was the start of something more?  
What if Anna, so wrapped up in her own little bubble, was about to shut Elsa out after all these years? Is this what it felt like, Elsa wondered, is this what she did to her little sister for thirteen years?

The self-hatred and fear washed over the queen suddenly and there was the familiar crunching sound of ice beginning to form. Icicles were now hanging from her bed frame and she could see her breath in front of her face.

_I'm going to lose her,_ she thought_, I just got her back and soon she'll be gone again._

There was a burning sensation in Elsa's eyes and she suddenly found herself crying.

"No" she said aloud, sitting up and swinging her legs over the edge of her bed, her feet searching for her slippers, "this is a joyous occasion; stop being ridiculous".

_She's not even said good night_, the dark thoughts pushed, _for the first time since you opened the door._

Elsa walked to the balcony, arms wrapped around herself trying to keep it together, hoping the fresh air would clear her mind. She liked Kristoff a lot, he was a good man and good for Anna, he would keep her little sister safe and wouldn't allow her to shut Elsa out, would he?

_You gave him the ring_, the thoughts reminded her, _and so it's your fault if he does_.

The balcony suddenly became an ice rink and Elsa backed up immediately, to avoid a nasty fall. She shut the balcony doors with a snap before hearing the quiet voice behind her.

"Elsa?"

The queen turned. Anna was stood nervously in the doorway.

"Anna!" the queen sighed, the uncomfortable twisting in her chest subsiding slightly at the sight of her little sister. She hadn't forgotten her after all.

"Is everything okay?" Anna asked, glancing at the jagged looking icicles hanging from the bed "the corridor out there is freezing"

"I'm fine now" Elsa said "just a little off moment". The queen tried to smile and Anna returned the gesture with a grin of her own.

"I believe you have some news for me" Elsa pushed and Anna's grin only widened as she stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. She took a deep breath and held out her hand to show Elsa.

Elsa hurried forwards and took Anna's hand "It looks perfect on you!" she beamed, before pulling Anna into a tight hug.

"So tell me" Anna demanded into her sister's shoulder, squeezing her tightly "where is it from?"

"Kristoff never told you?" Elsa asked, releasing her sister and holding her at arm's length to appraise her for a moment.

"Nope, he told me to ask you"

"I'm surprised you don't recognise it" Elsa said and Anna looked down to admire her ring again.

"It looks sort of familiar, though I'm not sure why"

"Come on" Elsa said pulling Anna from the room. They hurried down the corridor and then the grand staircase and into the portrait gallery. Elsa led Anna to stand in front of the portrait of her parents, looking incredibly regal in front of their thrones. Anna studied it for a moment and looked blankly back at Elsa.

"I don't get it?" she said, making Elsa sigh and chuckle. Elsa leapt lightly over the small barrier, cordoning off the painting and reached up, pointing to their mother's hand where the very ring Anna was wearing sat happily on her finger. Anna gasped and looked down at her own hand and back at the portrait.

"Elsa! I…" Anna began but Elsa held up a hand, silencing her sister.

"Don't even try it" Elsa said to her sister before suddenly noticing a movement in the doorway of the gallery. She squinted slightly and made out a very nervous ice harvester watching the exchange. She smiled slightly. Of course he would be nearby, he was as nervous about Anna's reaction as she was.

"Elsa" Anna tried again, unaware of her fiancé watching, "how did you even get this?"

"Their room" Elsa said "she must have left it behind when…" she stopped, a lump rising in her throat, she cleared it and continued "and I know, without a doubt, she would want you to have it"

Anna was still staring wide eyed at her sister, holding her hand at arm's length. It wasn't often Anna was left speechless, and it made Elsa slightly uncomfortable. She jumped back over the barrier and came to stand in front of her sister, taking hold of the outstretched hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Anna?" Elsa asked when she didn't respond to the action.

Suddenly Anna had thrown herself at her sister, sobbing uncontrollably. "Thank you Elsa, so much, it's perfect" she whispered through her tears. Elsa breathed a sigh of relief and smiled, holding her sister close to her.

"You can come in now" she called to the doorway, chuckling, as Kristoff emerged from the shadows. Elsa gave him a quick thumbs up before Anna had let go of her and turned for her husband to be, running the length of the room and throwing herself on him. He lifted her, laughing and carried the crying girl back over to the queen, setting her on her feet before he pulled both the sisters into a huge hug under the painting of the girls' parents.

Elsa felt a powerful rush of love shoot through her, igniting the dark thoughts and burning them up, turning them to nothing but dust. _Honestly_, she thought, _why was she even worried?_

Anna wasn't going anywhere and there's no way Kristoff would ever allow it. He knew what it felt like to be alone, and there was no way he would let it happen to her. The queen was suddenly extremely grateful her sister had been so reckless and taken that trip alone into the mountains, where she stumbled across this ice harvester who helped to mend a lot of frozen hearts.


End file.
